


The Death and The Navigator

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: The Navigator
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	The Death and The Navigator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



## The Death and The Navigator

for Gwyn

 

Footage: [The Navigator (1987)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Navigator:_A_Medieval_Odyssey)

Audio: [Atomic Bird](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Song_to_fly) by Yoko Kanno 

Duration: 00:03:57

Published: 2012-06-27

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/186706.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-The_Death_and_The_Navigator-480p.m4v)




End file.
